


Wait For You

by MadeofLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofLilies/pseuds/MadeofLilies
Summary: You are like the Sun and the Moon, catching glimpses of one another, waiting for an eclipse that is yet to come.





	1. Something Wonderful

The outside calls to you, sounds of joy reminding that you don’t belong in this miserable place, studying away your life. The many pages of the book before you do little to distract from the noise, or the thought of a pleasant breeze against your skin, the way tall grass tickles your feet and the chirping or birds.

The sun is bright on a day like this.

Yet, as your eyes settle between the lines of the potions book, despair takes over. Everything is long and incoherent words blend `together in what is possibly the most confusing text you’ve ever laid eyes on.

Perhaps you’ll fail potions after all.

Sighs escape you – or are they yawns – and the desk seems like a comfortable pillow. You almost surrender to the drowsiness when the heated flesh of your calf touches something.

Something awfully too soft to be mahogany wood… something that’s tracing fingers on your skin.

A head of long, dark hair appears from the beneath the desk, revealing the culprit to be a certain Sirius Black that’s somehow found himself under your table, dangerously close to the rising skirt of your uniform. It’s hard not to misread this situation.

The boy is faster though, reaching for your leg with a softness you’d never see in him. His finger melts against your lips, shushing you as suspicious eyes glare from all across the room.

“What are you doing?”

"Hiding.” His smile is sheepish, boyish and charming. It’s hard to stay mad for long.

“From whom?"

“From Lupin, of course. I might have done a little something he didn’t appreciate as much as I’d hoped.”

“Did you look up his skirt too?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, love, there’s nothing interesting about those hairy string legs. Yours on the other hand…”

You laugh wholeheartedly – he loves the sound.

“So you admit to being a pervert?”

“Of course not, my darling. I saw nothing, I will swear on it.”

The nicknames make you smile. He takes a note of that.

“I see then. And from all the places in this entire school, the space under my desk was the best option?”

“Think about it, love! Who in their right mind would search for me here?” his eyes travel across the expanse of smooth skin, “Besides, I like the view.”

You laugh again, waving off his flirting. It doesn’t take much personal experience to know the likes of Sirius Black. His reputation is scandalous enough on its own.

You never get a chance to reply.

Remus is bursting through the door with a look on his face that’s almost scary. You know him as the calm one, a sweet and reserved boy to cover for the typical marauder mischief, yet here he is flushed with anger.

Sirius returns to his hiding spot. His shoulders graze with your knees almost on purpose and it makes your eyes roll, a little something inside you giving in to his ways. Whatever the case, you’re not a snitch.

When Remus approaches, you put on your best smile.

“Hi there, sorry to bother you. Any chance you’ve seen Sirius anywhere?”

“Sirius Black? No, I don’t think so, although I’m not exactly the person to ask.”

The dark haired boy smiles up at you. The façade is flawless.

“Well, thank you anyway. I’ll let you go back to your studying.” His smile is gracious, the scar on his nose wrinkling. He leaves with a nod and you pull the chair back when he’s out of sight.

“He’s gone, you can come out.”

“I must admit, my loveliest, that yours was a brilliant performance.”

It’s ridiculous how effortlessly he gives you the giggles.

“I’m glad you think so.”

Sirius in returned is stunned by your confidence.

“I suppose I should go now. It’s been a pleasure spending time with you.”

He takes another good look at your legs, committing the image to memory. His shameless ways are working, judging by your smile.

“I do owe you one though, love. Maybe I can make it up with a drink this weekend?”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“I know what I want.”

Two can play this game.

“I suppose that would do.”

He smiles back at you - canines showing and cheeks threatening to tear – and moves to close the distance.

Noses barely brush against each other, his leaning down to meet yours. You tilt your head the smallest bit, allow your lips to touch his cheek instead.

Sirius laughs and shakes his head, his soul damned already.

“I have a feeling this is the beginning of something wonderful, my sweet.”

And something wonderful it is.


	2. Just You Wait

You lie in bed, a mess of limbs tangled in white sheets – your own private heaven made for two. Sirius is intent on never letting you go, back to his chest as if to mold into each other. He takes his sweet time, maps out every mark and freckle and makes a silent promise he’ll remember them tomorrow. 

Even if he does, his work never ends. There’s your stomach, your thighs… you might have to stay here forever until he can love all of you.

He brings you closer and closer. There’s no need for space between your naked bodies.

The man clings on to you like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to hold you like this. 

Perhaps it is, the holidays are ending and you’ll go back to Hogwarts while Sirius stays here, counting days until he can see you – until you’re both free.

He’s like a whining child nowadays, going on about the miles that keep you apart. 

He hates how he can no longer sit across the dining hall to see you every morning.

He hates how the universe is constantly conspiring to keep you apart.

Today he stays quiet and spares you the pain. He buries his nose in your neck instead, taking in your scent as grey eyes take in the thin layer of sweat on your skin. It makes it glisten beautifully, as if to remind him how unworthy he is of you. Selfish as it is, he’s the only one that can hold you like this and steal your breath away with a single touch. 

Noone can take that away from him.

You don’t want to say it, you really don’t. The words come out of your mouth before you can stop them. The perfect day is ruined with a simple sentence.

“Our families will be spending Christmas together.”

Your lover’s hand stops its movement and drops to his side, gripping the sheets in an attempt to calm the fire that’s boiling within him. Six little words are all it takes to render him speechless, to take his breath away and stop his heart. Long after they’re uttered, they echo in his head.

He knows what this means. Another dinner where he isn’t welcome, one where both your parents discuss your future while remaining painfully blind to anything but their own interests.

Discussions of marriage; the ultimate step to uniting two grand pureblood families. He can hear them already going on about how perfect you look next to him – next to his brother.

He still loves Regulus after all he’s done, and maybe that’s what hurts the most.

His younger brother has denied him, abandoned him, erased him completely from his life like he was nothing and yet he chose to keep a part of him – her.

The only part that truly matters. Half of his heart, if not all. The air from his lungs was to be given to him.

He can feel his fists tighten their hold and his knuckles turn white. Tears start running down his cheeks and he only knows when all he can see is you. When you hear him sniffling, you turn to meet his gaze. Your own tears match his and his heart breaks all over at the sight.

Trembling hands reach for your cheeks with more sincerity than you’ve ever seen.

“We’ll figure this out, my love.” 

His voice trembles but you don’t dare mention it. Vulnerability is something he’s still working on. 

“A few more months and you’ll be out of school. Then we can leave. We can go anywhere you want. We can travel far away, live in the muggle world. Noone will ever touch us there, I promise.”

He kisses you slowly, sealing his promise and you can taste his salty tears on your lips.

“Just you wait, sunshine.”

"A few more months.”


End file.
